


I Need You Now

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 5 times + 1 fic so basically five times Zayn needs Liam and one time Liam really needs Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Now

"Liam," Zayn whined.

Liam sighed and looked up from his book, "Yes, dear?"

"I don't feel good." Zayn pouted.

"I know babes."

Zayn huffed upset his boyfriend wasn't doing anything, "It got worse."

Liam sighed and put his book down, "Alright, let me make you some tea."

Zayn smiled softly and nodded, eyes focusing back on the movie that's playing on the tv. Liam kissed Zayn's forehead and walked to the kitchen to start the tea. He went to their bedroom and grabbed Zayn's favorite blanket before going back to the living room.

"Sit up baby." Liam told Zayn who groaned. "You can't drink your tea if you're lying down."

Zayn sat up and allowed Liam to put the blanket on him, tucking him in completely. Zayn puckered his lips signifying he wants a kiss. Liam laughed and kissed his boyfriend who smiled broadly. Liam escaped back into the kitchen to finish making Zayn's tea. Bringing the tea to Zayn, Liam sat down next to Zayn and wrapped an arm around him. Once Zayn finished his tea he snuggled against Liam who rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Hours later when Zayn woke up he nuzzled into Liam's neck.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. Thanks Liam. Your tea always makes me feel better."

"That's because when you're sick I put medication in it."

Zayn gasped and giggled, "You sneaky bastard!"

Liam laughed and kissed Zayn, "It works though, doesn't it?"

Zayn nodded and kissed Liam, "Means I get to kiss you more."

"Oh really?" Liam questioned with a smile.

Zayn pressed his lips against Liam's mumbling an 'mhm' in the process.

-

"Liam I can't do this." Zayn muttered pacing about.

"You've done this plenty of times, baby."

"But this is MSG."

"It's just another gig."

"You know it's not."

Liam sighed and dragged Zayn to the couch in their dressing room. He sat behind him and started massaging Zayn's shoulders as he lightly sang to him in hopes that it will calm him down. Liam kept massaging Zayn until he could feel Zayn relaxing under his touch. Zayn closed his eyes and melted into Liam's touch, trying to calm his nerves and focus on Liam. When their manager called for them to head to side stage Liam started rubbing Zayn's back as they walked and met up with the other guys. Liam placed his hands on Zayn's shoulders turning him to face each other.

"You're incredible, Zayn. You're an amazing singer and you deserve to be here. We wouldn't be here if you weren't in this group. You're my favorite singer Zayn and I love you. You're going to be incredible."

Zayn's nerves dissolved in a matter of seconds as he lightly kissed Liam. Before anyone could say something else they were requested on stage. After the show Zayn pushed Liam against the walk in a heated kiss trying to put everything he was feeling into it.

"I knew you could do it." Liam told him with a wide smile.

-

"How am I going to tell my parents?" Zayn asked in a whisper, his eyes trained on the ceiling. "I can't do this...what if they hate me?"

Liam sighed and moved so he was laying on his side, his head propped up by his arm. "They won't hate you. You're there baby boy." Liam teased.

Zayn scoffed and found Liam's hand in the darkness, swatting at it before he could pinch his cheeks.

"But now I'm going to be there only son who is gay. I'm never going to bring home a wife."

"Yes but you'll bring home a husband. Someone who will love you and cherish you just like your parents would hope a woman would. You're still there son Zayn and they are going to love you no matter what. Just be the kind and loving man I know you to be and it'll go great.

Zayn sighed and turned to face Liam, covering most of himself with the comforter.

"Are you sure you can't be there for moral support?"

Liam laughed and pushed his hair back, "You know I support you. I'm only a phone call away."

Zayn sighed and nodded, nuzzling into the bed. "Alright, I get it." Zayn lifted his head and lightly kissed Liam. "I hope you're my husband." Zayn admitted.

Liam's cheeks turned pink in the darkness, "Let's get you out of the closet before we step onto the alter."

Zayn giggled and nodded, "If we must."

Liam nodded, "We must. Now get some sleep okay? You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Is there anyway I can convince you to come with me?" Zayn asked with a pout, trailing his finger down Liam's abdomen.

Liam shuddered under his touch, "Well it wouldn't hurt to try..."

-

Liam kept an arm wrapped around Zayn’s shoulders to keep him tightly by his side as they pushed through the crowds. They were just trying to have a nice walk to enjoy the unusually warm British weather when they were spotted and news spread like wildfire and girls swarmed them almost instantly. They didn’t have body guards and Zayn seemed to be having one of his rare panic attacks so that left Liam to take charge of the situation. He kept telling the crowds of girls to back out of his way but it wasn’t helping much. They kept clawing at them like they’re animals, all shouting and screaming and some even crying. Liam could tell it was scarring Zayn more and more as they tried to get passed. Not knowing what else to do, Liam pulled his phone out and called the police hoping they could defuse the situation.

“Zaynie, the cops are on their way. Just listen to my voice alright? We’ll be fine. We’re going to make it out of here and we’re going to go home and we’ll take a bath, yeah? I’ll make you some tea and I’ll ready to you while you relax. Then we can take a nap and order take out and watch whatever movie you want to watch.” Liam whispered in Zayn’s ear.

He took a break from trying to sooth Zayn and kept trying to separate the crowds in front of them. Not wanting to give up but wanting to give his full attention on Zayn Liam stopped fighting against the crowds and wrapped his arms around Zayn in a tight hug.

“Listen to me Zayn, just listen to my voice alright? I’m going to get you out of here and it’s going to be fine. You’re going to be okay, just trust me. Just try to stay calm and focus on me and my voice.”

Liam kept talking to Zayn and rubbing his neck to try to keep his boyfriend from completely melting down until the cops showed up and managed to get them out of the crowds. The cops gave the boys a ride back to their flat and warned them about going out in public without security. Liam thanked them profusely before getting Zayn and him safely into the apartment. Liam went straight to the bathroom and started running the hot water telling Zayn to stay in the bathroom as he started to make them tea. While the water was boiling Liam tended to the bath and helped undress Zayn and make sure he was comfortable before making their cups of tea. After Zayn drank his tea and seemed to have visibly relax he finally started talking.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t know what happened.”

“You don’t have to apologize sweetheart, none of that was your fault. I’m sorry I suggested we do that. I should have none something would have happened.”

Zayn shook his head, “You had no way of knowing. Thanks for helping me, Li. I know if must have been scary for you as well.”

“Don’t worry about me, Zayn. I’m just happy you’re feeling better. It’s my job to protect you.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Zayn smiled and shook his head, “I love you.”

“As I love you.”

-

“Liam?”

Liam looked up from his phone to glance at his fiancé, “Yeah Z?”

“Uhm are you busy? Cause I have a question but if you’re busy I can just ask later.”

Liam put his phone down and starred at Zayn, “I haven’t see you this nervous in years. What’s going on baby?”

“I was just thinking about our wedding and I realized we’ll have to have our first dance.” Zayn said.

Liam tried to hide his smile, “And?”

“And I was wondering if you could teach me? I just want to be prepared…” Zayn trailed off.

“I would love to teach you, Zayn.”

Together they moved the couch in the living room and put on Liam’s iPod since he’d definitely have more music to dance to than Zayn would. Liam put on a random slow song and moved back to Zayn.

“Why don’t you put on our wedding song?”

“Because I want to dance with you to that song on our wedding day, I don’t want it to lose its meaning beforehand.”

Zayn smiled and nodded stealing a kiss before he let Liam start to teach him how to dance. For the rest of the night the two attempted to dance to any slow song Liam had on his iPod but they quickly realized they would need a lot of practice. For the duration of their engagement the two would practice every night so on their wedding night it would be perfect. And it was for them.

“I finally understand what you meant about not dancing to this song until tonight.” Zayn whispered as they spun around the dance floor.

Liam smiled, “Good, I just really wanted this to be special.”

“It is, babe, it definitely is. I couldn’t have done this without you. Thanks for teaching me and not laughing at me.”

“Well of course my love, anything for you.” Liam told him, kissing Zayn’s nose. “Besides, I didn’t want you stepping on my toes tonight.”

Zayn gasped and purposefully stepped on Liam’s toes, “Jerk.”

Liam just laughed and shook his head, “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah I love you too.” Zayn said teasingly before kissing him just as their song ended.

-

Liam took a deep breath and told himself he was being ridiculous. Honestly, he was fine completely fine. He just had a few too many cups of coffee which is why he’s feeling so anxious. He’s got a lid on everything and he’s taking care of everything. He’s going to be fine, he has to be. Not only does his boyfriend depend on him but so do his band mates and his family and his fans. God what would his fans think if they knew he wasn’t okay? He’d disappoint so many of them and he can’t do that…he just can’t. So he’s being ridiculous and everything is fine, completely fine.

Except that it’s not, not at all. He’s taken on too many projects and he’s worrying himself to death making sure everyone else is okay. He’s always busy and he never has any time for himself anymore; not between the band and dating Zayn who constantly needs him. Which is okay, really, he likes knowing someone needs him but sometimes he just wishes Zayn would back off just a little. Maybe give him a day to breath and to take care of himself but Liam knows that’s selfish so he diminishes the thought altogether. His boyfriend needs him so Liam will be strong and take on anything that is bother Zayn because he just loves him more than anyone else and he needs Zayn to be okay and to be happy.

Liam keeps ignoring the little voice inside his head telling him he’s breaking down and focuses on replying to as many fans as possible on twitter. He ignores the increased heart rate and anxious feelings as he goes through another busy day. He ignores his empty stomach as he rushes off to another photo shoot. He ignores his feelings as he makes Zayn another cup of tea and cracks a bad joke just so Zayn smiles. He ignores all the signs until one day he can’t hold it in any longer.

Liam is due to meet Zayn for breakfast then go into the city with him but he can’t seem to bring himself out of bed. And when he does he’s hit with a massive headache and this aching in his chest. He knows he can’t miss this day with Zayn, he’ll be so disappointed so he tries his best to push through everything but as he tries to turn on the shower everything keeps escalating and he can’t do it. He just can’t so he makes his way back to his bed and collapses into a mess of tears as he buries himself under the blankets thinking that will make him feel better. Liam ignores his phone going off knowing that if he talks to anyone they’ll know he’s breaking down and he can’t have that, no one can know Liam Payne doesn't have it all together.

Almost an hour after he was supposed to meet with Zayn for breakfast he can faintly hear someone walking into his flat and calling his name. Torn between calling back and staying in bed, he lets out another chocked sob and hits the pillow beside him, hating that he’s such a mess. Zayn runs into the room and almost dies at the sight of his boyfriend chocking back sobs. Zayn easily slips off his shoes and climbs into the bed wrapping Zayn into his arms and rocking him back and forth. Liam wants to stop crying but he can’t so he just cries into Zayn’s arms until he runs out of tears and his throat is sore.

Zayn escapes Liam’s tight grasp promising he’ll be back and makes Liam some tea. Liam ignores Zayn’s demand to stay in bed and follows his boyfriend to the kitchen.

“I can make it.”

“I know you can make it but you’re not going to. You’re going to get back into bed and let me take care of you.”

“No Zayn it’s alright. You don’t have to do this, I’m fine really. Just let me make the tea.”

“Damn it Liam.” Zayn hit the counter with his fist making Liam jump. “You’re not fine and you probably haven’t been for a long time. You’re always taking care of me, let me take care of you.” Liam didn't want to argue so he merely nodded, “Good now please baby just get back into bed okay? I’ll be there shortly.”

Liam nodded and followed Zayn’s orders this time and allowed Zayn to take care of him for the rest of the day and night which even carried over to the days following. As much as Liam wants to be the care taker and make sure Zayn is okay, he realizes that sometimes he has to let Zayn take care of him.


End file.
